Couleurs Uniques
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Colors Week - Les couleurs sont partout. Elles font partie de notre quotidien, de nos vies. Et pourtant, personne ne se rend compte à quel point une couleur correspond à un seul individu. Que, comme chaque personne de ce monde, chacune est unique. / Label SPPS / Forum Fairies Fans.
1. Etreinte de cendre - Igneel

**Ohayo minna ! Et voici... *tin tin din tin tin din* ma contribution à la Color Week organisée par le forum Fairies Fans (que je poste à l'heure, pour une fois...) ! On va donc commencer avec le thème "Cendre". Je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée, mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter les musiques que je vous propose juste au-dessus du texte, elles ont souvent un lien étroit avec le texte.**

* * *

_**Genre :**_ General

_**Rating :** _K

**_Personnages :_ **Igneel, OC

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Musique **

**Lindsey Stirling - Song of the caged bird**

* * *

**Étreinte de cendres**

_« Mon cœur, si doux à prendre entre tes mains, ouvre-le, ce n'est rien qu'un peu de cendre.» - Paul-Jean Toulet_

* * *

Enchaîné.

Ses ailes, enroulées de chaînes. Son corps, prisonnier de ces cordes indestructibles. Son esprit, otage d'un serpent l'enveloppant de ses anneaux.

Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Juste des centaines de bougies éteintes. Personne ne les avait jamais allumées, elles étaient vierges de toute flamme. Mais, pourtant, elles avaient la couleur grise de celles déjà consumées depuis longtemps. Des ampoules brisées gisaient en amas au coin de la pièce. Une belle cheminée en pierre remplie à ras-bord de bois le narguait près de la fenêtre fermée. Il faisait trop sombre. Il faisait trop froid. Le désespoir régnait en maitre entre ces quatre murs. Tout était gris, terne. Comme de la cendre. Igneel avait eu l'occasion de contempler la couleur ô combien vide de cette matière plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et plus il la voyait, plus il la détestait.

Il poussa un hurlement. Mais rien, à part l'écho de sa propre voix, ne lui répondit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentait la morsure polaire sur ses écailles. Il était seul.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une fillette. Elle l'observait de ses grands yeux gris monotones. Des mèches roses lui effleurèrent le visage. De sa longue robe dégringolaient des particules de cendre, qui remontaient ensuite pour se perdre dans le creux de ses épaules. Malgré la couleur fade de sa tenue et de ses yeux, elle rayonnait dans la pénombre, comme un minuscule soleil gris. Comment était-elle entrée ? Il l'ignorait. Il n'y avait pas de porte. Les volets étaient clos et bardés de planches en métal empoussiérées. La petite fille tendit lentement la main vers son museau et le toucha des bout des doigts. À peine sa peau entra-t-elle en contact avec ses écailles que les bougies s'allumèrent brusquement. Il sursauta, mais ne rompit pas le contact. Seulement, les flammes que les bougies dégageaient n'étaient ni oranges, ni bleues, et encore moins jaunes. Elles étaient grises. Un gris qui se confondait avec le sol parsemé de poudre. Pourtant, elles étaient aussi lumineuses que de vraies flammes. Il accentua la pression jusqu'à ce que les deux mains de la fillette se retrouvent sur son museau. Les ampoules, autrefois cassées, se reformèrent lentement. La petite fille se rapprocha doucement et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Les ampoules se mirent à luire, tout d'abord faiblement, puis devinrent de plus en plus lumineuses. Il ferma les yeux. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa nuque. La cheminée s'alluma, un feu sombre crépita dans l'âtre, faisant danser leurs deux ombres sur les murs de pierre. La fillette redressa la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son museau. Les flammes s'intensifièrent sur les bougies et dans la cheminée. Les ampoules s'envolèrent vers le plafond.

Soudain, la petite fille se détacha de lui. Et tout fût rompu. Il n'était plus enchaîné. Autour de lui, plus aucune pièce entièrement grise, juste une forêt d'arbres aussi décolorés que les yeux de la fillette. Des ampoules gisaient sur l'herbe obscure, accompagnées de bougies noires presque entièrement consumées. Il se baissa et toucha du bout de ses griffes l'une des ampoules. Elles tombèrent toutes aussitôt en poussières, les unes après les autres.

Il ne restait plus rien. Juste des cendres qui se dispersèrent à travers le ciel sombre.

Les cendres de ses souvenirs.


	2. L'Opéra Rouge - Sting & Minerva

**Keukouw ! Me revoilà, avec du retard (j'ai deux thèmes à rattrapper T_T)... encore. Désolée ! Breeef, voici donc le texte sur le thème Rouge. C'est - encore - un UA (j'aime les UA, niark) sur Sting et Minerva qui m'a été inspiré par la légende du Fantôme de l'Opéra. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Genre :** _Tragédie/Romance/Horreur

**_Rating_ :** T (pour présence de sang et de descriptions assez détaillées)

**_Personnages_**_ **:**_ Sting, Minerva

* * *

**Musique**

**Phantom of the Opera - Theme Song**

* * *

**L'Opéra Rouge**

_« Le rouge est la couleur de l'amour. Mais, plus encore, celle de la mort. » - __H._

* * *

Il s'approche. Lentement. Ses pas résonnent sur le sol de marbre. Une voix l'appelle à l'intérieur de la salle de représentation. Un murmure doux et sucré. Une voix de femme.

« Sting… Sting… Sting… Sting… »

Il savoure cette tonalité, il est attiré vers elle. Il ne peut pas lui résister. Il entre dans la salle. Partout, du rouge.

Les sièges. Rouges.

Le sol. Rouge.

Il s'avance. Une douce mélodie lui parvient. Un air de violon qui l'enivre, le séduit. Il lève la tête. Sur la scène, il y a une jeune femme. Elle danse tout en jouant d'un violon pourpre posé contre son cou blanc. Il se rapproche un peu plus. Elle se retourne et darde son regard obsidienne sur lui. Ses longs cheveux sombres tombent gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées, pareils à une cascade d'encre. Deux tresses battent sur sa chevelure libre au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle tournoie sans le quitter des yeux, virevoltant dans sa robe blanche. Il monte les marches de la scène. Il ne maîtrise plus ses gestes. Toute son attention est tournée vers cette mystérieuse jeune femme à la beauté envoûtante. Toute son attention est accaparée par cette paire de pierres précieuses qui le fixent d'un air froid. Il avance encore et encore. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. La mélodie continue. La jeune femme entame un morceau triste, qui lui arrache même quelques larmes. Elles coulent sur sa peau blême et gouttent sur le sol. Il arrive près d'elle. Il tend le bras et lui touche doucement la joue.

Elle arrête de jouer.

C'est là qu'il s'en rend compte. Les larmes de la jeune femme ne sont pas faites d'eau. Mais de sang. Un sang d'un rouge profond qui tâche ses mains. Il écarquille les yeux. La robe, qu'il voyait quelques instants auparavant blanche, est à présent striée d'éclaboussures vermeilles. Les murs tout d'or ornés sont décorés de larges filets couleur cerise qui dégoulinent pour venir finir leur course dans les creux des gravures anciennes. Sur le sol s'étalent d'immenses flaques bordeaux comme du bon vin. Il recule. Une goutte lui tombe sur le visage. Il l'essuie avec sa main puis l'amène au niveau de ses yeux.

Du sang.

Il commence à trembler. Il lève son regard. Accrochés au plafond, une vingtaine de corps. Des hommes. Des femmes. Même une fillette et un petit garçon se tenant par la main. Tous ont les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, comme si leur cri leur avait été arraché avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de l'entendre résonner sur les murs ensanglantés. Ils sont recouverts d'un liquide carmin. Ils sont pendus, accrochés à des chaines dorées par le cou. Il baisse les yeux. La jeune femme a repris son morceau tout en continuant à le regarder. Il fait un pas en arrière. Puis deux. Soudain, un bruit de métal rompu. Un sifflement. Un poids s'abat sur lui dans un énorme fracas de cristal brisé. Alors qu'il ne sent plus rien et que ses yeux se ferment, une perle de verre roule devant lui. Et la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de sombrer, c'est cette minuscule perle.

Rouge.


	3. Vide Bleu - Edo-Grey & Edo-Juvia

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de poster ENFIN ce texte qui ne m'inspirait pas vraiment jusqu'à maintenant. Mais voilà, la déesse de l'inspiration a enfin décidé de m'aider *PAN* J'espère en tout cas que ce texte vous plaira. Ah, et c'est encore un UA (sans blague...) inspirée des sirènes de la mythologie grecque et de la légende d'Ulysse. Les paroles de la chanson chantée par la sirène sont de moi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Genre :_ **Tragédie/Romance

**_Rating :_ **T (pour présence de sang et de descriptions)

_**Personnages :** _Edo-Grey/Grey Soluge, Edo-Juvia

* * *

**Musique**

**Halgrath - Deep Underwater Drakest Tale**

* * *

**Vide Bleu**

_« Le bleu est une plongée inconsciente interminable. » - Malcolm De Chazal_

* * *

Les clapotis de l'eau le tenaient éveillé. Les bras appuyés à la rambarde de bois, son souffle bruyant marqué par les nuages de vapeur à chacune de ses expirations, il attendait. Tous les autres marins étaient partis dormir tôt ce soir. Avant de se coucher, tous s'étaient bouchés les oreilles avec de la cire fondue tout en lui intimant de faire la même chose, parce que perdre un homme reviendrait à se couper une jambe ou un bras, et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettent. Pas après avoir vu mourir les trois-quarts de l'équipage. Pourtant, Grey n'en avait rien fait et était donc là, attendant que le navire atteigne l'endroit fatidique. Il s'en fichait bien de mourir, d'ailleurs, il rêvait de ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Soudain, les lumières suspendues sur le pont s'éteignirent d'un coup, plongeant le marin dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, fixant les flots avec une lueur avide dans le regard. Le vent cessa. Ne restait plus que les clapotis réguliers des vagues contre la coque du bateau. Une voix commença à se faire entendre, lointaine, indistincte, mais déjà si envoûtante. Grey se pencha par-dessus le bastingage, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit qu'il devinait à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui. La voix se fit plus forte, dévoilant des paroles chantées sur une mélodie inconnue. L'eau remua en-dessous de lui et une tête jaillit brusquement. Grey ne réagit même pas, ses yeux sombres rivés sur le visage qui venait d'apparaître.

_Larmes éternelles, coulez en cascades infinies._

_Ma peine est immense, marin sans peur, sauve moi._

_Aide-moi, toi si plein de vie._

_Alors que je me meure dans cette cage d'eau, prisonnière de mes émois_

De longs cheveux s'étalaient à la surface de l'eau. Les boucles tournoyaient lentement, hypnotisantes, les tresses parsemant la chevelure semblaient comme tissées dans l'océan lui-même, se confondant avec les vagues. La peau pâle étincelait, comme irradiant sa propre lumière, pareille à des paillettes d'argent, presque transparente. Le visage où les lèvres tentatrices se mouvaient sensuellement semblait taillé dans le plus fin des cristaux. Et les yeux. Les yeux, plus bleus encore que la mer, un bleu sombre et vide dans lequel on risquait de se perdre. Et Grey s'y perdit. C'était comme se noyer dans le ciel. Doux, agréable, tendre. La sirène sourit sans pour autant cesser de chanter. Et le jeune marin se surprit à lui sourire en retour. La voix ensorcelante de la créature l'attirait comme une flamme attirait le papillon. Pour ensuite mieux le calciner. Mais Grey voulait bien être pendu, brûlé vif ou écartelé pour pouvoir contempler la beauté bleutée de la sirène pour toujours, même dans la mort.

Elle se redressa et le marin put voir que des écailles irisées recouvraient sa poitrine menue. À travers les eaux, il aperçut sa queue, faite des mêmes écailles qui recouvraient son torse, se balançant afin de lui conférer un minimum de stabilité. Des reflets azur la parcouraient sans-cesse, tels des flammes d'eau. Grey se pencha encore un peu et tendit la main vers elle. Il voulait la toucher, passer ses doigts dans cette longue chevelure indigo, embrasser ces lèvres presque blanches. Il la désirait, tout simplement, comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne. La couleur dont elle était presque entièrement parée avait sans doute quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Le jeune homme naviguait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il n'avait cessé de regarder l'océan, s'émerveillant devant son bleu si pur, si glacial. Il savait qu'il plongeait vers une mort certaine, mais il ne put empêcher ses mains de lâcher prise et son corps de glisser lentement vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il sentit le froid de l'océan refermer ses bras autour de lui. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, chaudes et agréables. La sirène l'attira vers elle, enroulant sa queue autour de ses jambes. Elle continuait à chanter, intarissable.

_Jeune héros aux yeux de ténèbres,_

_Dans l'antre de la sirène tu t'es risqué_

_Et je saurais te récompenser_

_Par la douceur tiède de mes lèvres._

Elle approcha son visage et il sentit soudain une pression contre ses lèvres. S'accrochant à son cou et plongeant les mains dans les cheveux d'eau, il approfondit le baiser. Sa langue caressa les lèvres si délicieuses de la sirène. Il se sentait si bien, même au fond de l'eau où il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus garder son souffle très longtemps, même s'il se doutait de sa mort imminente. Brusquement, une douleur irradia dans toute sa bouche et un goût de métal se posa sur sa langue. Il ouvrit les yeux. La créature quitta ses lèvres, du sang maculant son menton et sa joue droite. Elle souriait à nouveau et des dents extrêmement pointues avaient fait leur apparition, dégoulinantes de liquide carmin. Grey se laissa aller contre elle, sentant ses forces l'abandonner en même temps que le sang coulant de ses lèvres déchirées. Il sentit une pointe contre sa nuque. Puis un coup bref. Et plus rien. Plus rien à part des yeux vides et froids, bleus. Et un chant.

_Ton sang m'abreuve et me guéris._

_Ton âme si pure est à présent souillée._

_Sombre dans les tréfonds de mon nid_

_Et que ton âme se perde à jamais dans ce vide bleuté._

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Bisous les amis ! **


	4. Dame Blanche - Alzack & Bisca

**Coucou mes chouchous ! Voici donc eeeennnfffiiiinnn le thème "Blanc" pour la Colors Week (oui, cette Week est terminée depuis looooooongemps, mais l'un de mes principes est de toujours terminer ce que je commence. Du coup, je la finirais , même s'il me faut 3000 ans pour ça !). **

**Ce texte est un poème en vers libres centré sur Alzack et Bisca. Le fait que ce soit sur eux n'est pas très évident, à part au niveau d'un vers, mais je trouve que ça leur va bien. Et puis le blanc évoque la robe de mariée de Bisca. Ah, et c'est en quelque sorte un UA (enfin, semi-UA on va dire). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne m'essaye que très rarement à la poésie. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Genre :_ **Romance

**_Rating :_ **K+

**_Personnages : _**Alzack, Bisca

* * *

**Musique**

**BrunuhVille - Luna**

* * *

**Dame Blanche**

_« L'âme blanche n'est que pureté et clarté » - H_

* * *

Dame Blanche.

Dans ta robe de fumée,

Tu m'as envoûté.

Rose Blanche.

De tous les vices

Le mien a été de poser

Mes yeux sur tes courbes lactées.

Ô doux prémices !

Qu'est-ce donc que ce désir charnel

De dénuder ta peau pâle

Accrochée à cette mousseline éternelle

Dansant sur ton corps d'albâtre.

Seule ta chevelure pommée

Dénote sur tout ce blanc

De velours velouté,

Doux sous le poids du temps.

Pure, tu étincelles.

De ton dos courbe tu déploies tes ailes,

En un tourbillon de plumes de clarté,

Et dépose lentement un baiser

Sur mes lèvres tremblotantes,

Les marquant de ton sourire d'ivoire,

De tes yeux de colombe

Et de cette trace claire

Qu'est l'Amour

Gravant son symbole blanc sur mon cœur.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Donnez-moi vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de la poésie. Bisous à tous ! **


End file.
